


The Beginning

by frozenmorningdew



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF, Valdaya
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenmorningdew/pseuds/frozenmorningdew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That All Access interview is entirely at fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is all just my crazy mind trying to deal. I own nothing.

This had been their biggest leap to date. They had agreed to be a bit more publicly forward with each other, which was why she had finally agreed to do an appearance and interview on the show. They both knew that easing their way into the public wouldn’t be easy. Or that’s what hey thought. Their interaction was fluid, like it always was, even with the camera zoomed in on them.

Val knew that he had maybe said a bit too much, some of his comments weren’t even answers to questions but just general observations about their closeness and his need to assure her that she was indeed taken care of. That _he_ took care of _her_. And maybe, _maybe_ , the blacker the berry comment didn’t have to be said. He did catch himself though. She just laughed it off. She knew him and how sometimes he couldn’t control himself. It was all right.

Zendaya knew how her face had looked when Dom had resorted to bringing up that ever-tedious bro comment. She wanted to roll her eyes so hard that she was sure they would relocate to the back of her head. This time _she_ caught herself. They were able to swerve that dreaded word, which people seemed to need to explain their relationship. They didn’t need that word anymore and so they ignored it.

She knew that Val had felt a bit hurt at her “accusation” of him not being easy to reach while in season so she calmly accepted his adamant assurance that he was there. _Always._  

Then there were those looks. That was her favorite. He looked at her like she was the only person in the room. A room that was full of people. And when he looked at her, she smiled. She hated her smile but when she was around him there was nothing else that she could do. Her first reaction was always to look into his eyes and smile. And maybe just lean into him a little bit. Yeah, she did that _sometimes._

They knew there would be talking about **it**. That’s why they did **it**. There were ready for **it** , whatever _it_ might actually be. They were definitely not going to shout anything from the rooftops because when it came down to everything, they didn’t owe anyone an explanation.

But in the future, if photos would surface of hand holding, loving glances and kisses that weren’t on cheeks and necks, they might just not deny **it**.

_And this was the beginning._


End file.
